


Broken and Mended

by thewriter



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: In which Meeko, Flit and Percy get Pocahontas' necklace repaired.





	Broken and Mended

**Author's Note:**

> AU for a story I will post soon, a deleted scene I couldn't fit in the first chapter.

Meeko knew Pocahontas was sad. He knew that the fair-haired, blue-eyed stranger made her happy but another part of her was missing, the part that jumped off cliffs and ran in the forest.

Something had been missing since that night in the glade when the exploding fire had killed that warrior, something in Pocahontas had broken and not just that special necklace, like she seemed to be pulled two separate directions. Even then, in his mind he failed to understand it.

With the help of Percy and Flit, he had retrieved the broken necklace when they had returned to the glade late one night. Meeko had kept the necklace hidden in his secret stash until something could be done.

The next problem was who was going to fix the necklace. He considered taking it to the place where the white strangers lived, but he had a bad experience there even before Percy was on his side, so he decided to go to Pocahontas' people instead; he knew they had the tools to fix such things and Percy wouldn't be amiss in the crowd.

While Pocahontas and the stranger (who was now one of Meeko's friends) had disappeared into the forest talking quietly Meeko went about his business, Flit and Percy trailing after him, the three of them carrying the necklace between them. They went to one of the huts of an older woman who made jewelry for the tribe. She seemed startled by the three of them at first but then she saw the necklace, which Meeko and Flit had pushed towards her.

It didn't take the woman long to realize whose necklace it was and she smiled, patted the animals and went to work.

She scratched Percy behind the ears and spoke to him in that way humans seemed to speak to dogs, Meeko scratched behind an ear, he didn't really get that; Pocahontas had always talked to him as if she knew he understood her, which he tried to.

Leaving the crafts woman to her work, the animals disappeared and they went to find Pocahontas; Meeko would come and check on his surprise a little bit later.

 

When the animals caught up with Pocahontas and John they were sitting in their spot by the river talking over what had transpired that morning. Meeko didn't know what said that he could read mood and the tone was still subdued. Pocahontas wasn't sad, scared or frightened but her tone was serious; he could tell that much.

Meeko was about to make his presence known when Flit chirped at him pointedly. Meeko made a habit of ignoring the hummingbirds warnings.

Leave them alone--the bird turned its attention to the little dog-both of you, now is not the time. They've been through enough.

Percy sat down and whined, but they retreated downriver to play by the riverbank and make their own games.

 

Later that evening, Meeko, Flit and Percy returned to the craft woman's hut, she smiled when she saw them.

"I have something for you."

She held up Pocahontas is necklace, beaming.

"I'm sure the chief's daughter will be happy to have this back."

She held up a gnarled finger.

"Oh, and there's something else as well."

She held up a small cape of fine deerskin.

"For you." She said beaming at Percy, "so you fit in around here." She chuckled and picked up the little dog, pulling off his elaborate collar and putting on the deerskin cape instead. Then she twisted together a headband from more scraps of material with a small feather and placed it over his ears.

Percy cocked his head and looked down quizzically at his collar then he looked over at Meeko and picking up the collar he offered to the raccoon.

If the humans could make peace, Meeko thought his own way why couldn't he. The little dog wasn't so bad.

He put the collar over his head.

 

They found Pocahontas by the far bank of the river where she had met John. She was sitting in her canoe looking thoughtful.

"What are you three doing here?" She asked looking down at them.

Meeko looked up at her and he and Percy parted holding up her necklace.

"My mother's necklace!"

She took it from them and placed it around her neck seeming glad to have it back.

"Thank you."

The three animals looked at each other if they could have smiled they would have.


End file.
